


korekiyo reads a book and gets sad

by coolgoop



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Yearning, i guess, idk how to tag i’ve never used this site ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgoop/pseuds/coolgoop
Summary: korekiyo is gay and sad and insecure and he wants to give shuichi a little kiss but he’s scared of rejection and his own feelings ((i spent time on this at least one of u’s gotta read it
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	korekiyo reads a book and gets sad

**Author's Note:**

> LOL SORRY IF THIS SUCKS i’ve never written. a fic before i just need writing practice .. i hope this actually makes sense i’ve been inside for like 3 months and i’ve kind of lost all conception of how humans are supposed to act

As per usual Korekiyo had awoken much, much earlier than any one of his peers. He went through his morning regularly, got ready regularly, and went to breakfast regularly. What was not regular was Shuichi’s absence. It wasn’t particularly early anymore so he really had no reason to be so late. This is how Korekiyo found himself tasked with finding Shuichi and, well, making sure he hadn’t been murdered overnight. 

As Korekiyo soon discovered, Shuichi was very much alive and asleep in one of the two couches sat in the middle of his lab. The position he was laying in suggested he had, just as Korekiyo suspected, fallen asleep accidentally overworking himself with... whatever he had been doing. It was not a comfortable couch to be asleep on, he would definitely have some cramps when he woke up. He made a mental note to find some pillows for poor Shuichi. 

Korekiyo found a seat on the couch next to the one Shuichi occupied and, quickly losing the reason he had come to the lab in the first place, began to look through what Shuichi had been working on. It was very interesting to Korekiyo, and he of course had no ill intentions, looking at people and what they do was quite literally his job. Nonetheless it would have seemed very creepy to anyone given that information out of context, an opinion Korekiyo didn’t understand especially well. Comprehending social cues and the unspoken rules of privacy were not skills he possessed among his many talents. 

The documents which had littered the coffee table before them before Korekiyo carefully organized them were, for the most part, rather uninteresting. It seemed Shuichi’s project of choice was now understanding who or what exactly Hope’s Peak is, what had happened that lead up to their unfortunate imprisonment, things of that nature. Helpful to their current situation, sure, but Korekiyo honestly didn’t care much about the “whos” and “whys” of the killing game. He wondered to himself how Shuichi could be so constantly insistent on how unfitting his title of “Ultimate Detective” was while he also spent his time doing this. 

Korekiyo’s attention soon shifted away from the now neatly arranged papers and whatnot to what else lay on the table. A large mug containing what looked and smelled like black coffee, half empty and now cold (though Korekiyo correctly assumed that had not been Shuichi’s first cup of coffee last night,) a few more unrelated notes written by Shuichi- random thoughts and ideas that seemed to have absolutely no order, and a worn, yet very nice, expensive looking journal. Korekiyo was absolutely interested in this and shot Shuichi, who was still asleep, a quick look before picking it up from its resting spot on the table.

It appeared to have came from the lab, and was not something Shuichi brought in with him, but was still fairly used. This observation was not surprising, Korekiyo actually recognized this journal as something Shuichi frequently wrote in, even jotting down a couple notes during conversation between the two of them. 

At this point Korekiyo started to recognize how snooping through someone’s journal could be inappropriate, but getting a look in Shuichi’s mind was a far too intriguing idea to give up. Shuichi was odd to him, he was Korekiyo’s idea of the perfect person to “study.” Study being the word Korekiyo himself used to explain his interest in Shuichi, an interest that would be described more accurately as a crush. He was not going to admit that to himself though, at least not yet.

Korekiyo had met a lot of boring people, but Shuichi was unlike them. He was expressive in every emotion, even when he tried to hide it, he was opinionated and smart but also so gullible and weak to the thoughts of his peers. He had never been cold to Korekiyo. At the beginning of their friendship he had certainly been wary, even slightly judgmental of him, but not once had Shuichi ever been outright mean to him. He was always so intent to listen, very kind and genuine, he... 

Korekiyo found himself lost in thought. He rarely zoned out like that, why did the affection of one person have such an affect on him? Korekiyo buried those thoughts quickly and turned his attention back towards the journal. A glance back at Shuichi confirmed he was still asleep, and with that Korekiyo opened the journal. 

As suspected it seemed to be a jumbled mess of Shuichi’s day to day thoughts. It was, to say the least, very unorganized. The first few pages detailed his distress upon finding his lab, and then this journal. He had stated it was “weird the academy knew so much about him,” which made Korekiyo laugh a bit. Of course they would probably know more about your life than you do yourself, that’s a given when you’re kidnapped and forced to murder your allies and such. 

Shuichi really just seemed to write down whatever he thought of, ranging from “Miu made fun of my hat and now I’m insecure,” to “this is exactly how I would prevent my own murder, very much in detail.” Korekiyo found the notes he had written during their own conversations, which turned out to be either something Korekiyo had said about himself that Shuichi specifically wanted to remember, apparently he didn’t talk about his personal life enough so Shuichi had thought it important to write about, or something Shuichi had just found interesting about something they were talking about. Fun facts, interesting myths, etc. 

Korekiyo tried not to let himself feel special reading the things Shuichi had said about him, but his cheeks felt warm and his heart jumped at the care his friend had put into remembering things about him. He wasn’t sure if he should keep reading, all this was doing was bringing up feelings he’d been trying so hard to suppress. He couldn’t admit it, but Korekiyo was secretly afraid of what he’d find if he continued to pry. 

It could go bad, he could find out something had changed and Shuichi didn’t actually enjoy his company at all, and he would go back to being alone, rid of his only companion. Or it could go... to well, Shuichi could have written about certain... things, and feelings he had towards Korekiyo, and he would then be forced to confront his own emotions. These feelings Korekiyo absolutely would share, but again, he was very deep in denial. The chances of neither happening and Shuichi’s journal keeping the same, seemingly neutral stance towards Korekiyo seemed slim, and with that Korekiyo set down the book.

He looked at Shuichi once more and felt shame, or guilt, or both. Shuichi looked very peaceful, and Korekiyo wondered how he could sleep in so late, or even stay asleep on that couch. He sighed to himself. Whatever internal crisis he was currently going through could wait until he was alone. Feelings repressed and original goal in mind, Korekiyo stood and stepped over to where Shuichi was sleeping. 

“Ah... Shuichi,” he said gently, awkwardly poking at Shuichi’s cheek. He woke with a start, making a noise of distress that could only be accidentally described as a squawk. Korekiyo laughed through his mask. 

“Ah, oh... Kiyo. Good morning.” Shuichi realized he was, in fact, not being murdered and smiled sleepily at his friend. Korekiyo laughed again, “I’m glad to see you’re awake.”


End file.
